She's Come Undone
She's Come Undone is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of and the eighty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary LET'S MAKE A DEAL — Damon and Stefan try a brutal new approach to provoke Elena into turning her humanity back on, and Caroline is frustrated when her attempt to intervene backfires. When Elena figures out a way to call the Salvatore brothers' bluff, they call for backup from a surprising source. Matt gives Rebekah some unsolicited advice on her life choices, and she tries to help him in return. Caroline has a confusing and dangerous encounter with Klaus, and Katherine is suspicious when Bonnie makes her an offer that she promises will gain them both. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Silas * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson/Silas Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes/Silas Co-Starring * Scott Parks as Silas (voiced by Jason Spisak) * Mackenzie Britt as Elena Double Trivia *Antagonists: Elena Gilbert and Silas. * Elena is tortured for the first time in the series by Damon and Stefan. She takes everything they do to her without complaint, and doesn't break down as they had hoped. * A glimpse of Silas' face is shown in this episode. It seems to be disfigured in some manner. ** However, this was later revealed to be another illusion to make Bonnie believe she had the power to control him and keep him out of her head, as stated by Silas himself in The Walking Dead. * Damon takes away Elena's daylight ring to torture her in this episode, but he gives it back to her at the end of the episode. * Elena risks dying by the sun to prove that Damon and Stefan won't kill her to force her to get her humanity back. * A large safe in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House was seen for the first time in this episode. It reappeared in Graduation when Stefan took it out of the basement with the intention of locking Silas' desiccated body in it and throwing it into Steven's Quarry. ** It would later become a trigger for the PTSD Stefan developed after being locked and drowned in it in the four months between Graduation and True Lies. * Elena turns her humanity back on in this episode because of Matt and Damon. The plan was created by Matt, who asked for and gained Damon's help to execute it. * Matt Donovan dies for the first time in the series when Damon snapped his neck as part of their plan, but because he was wearing Jeremy's Gilbert ring, he was resuscitated within hours. He is the first person to describe being returned to life by the ring as painful, both because of the way he died and the process of reuniting his spirit with his body. ** This is the first time the sole remaining Gilbert ring has appeared since Jeremy's death. ** This is also the first time that Rebekah has seen the Gilbert ring resurrect someone first-hand. * Niklaus Mikaelson doesn't appear in this episode, but Silas appears to Caroline in his form. ** In the episode American Gothic, Silas took on the form of Caroline to taunt Klaus. In this episode, he taunts her with the appearance of Klaus. * Liz Forbes comes extremely close to death at Silas' hands in this episode when he purposely hurts her to motivate Caroline into tracking down Bonnie. * Silas takes on the form of three characters in this episode: Niklaus (twice), Matt, and Liz. ** It was also revealed in this episode that Silas appeared to Liz as Caroline in I Know What You Did Last Summer. Continuity *Bonnie, Matt, Silas and Caroline were last seen in Pictures of You. *Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in Bring It On. *The Gilbert ring was last seen in Stand By Me. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls High School (in Elena's dream) **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Forbes House **The Woods * Diner (outside Mystic Falls) Behind the Scenes *Nina's mother mentioned on Twitter on March 28 that Nina was shooting a Katherine scene with Bonnie, and an Elena scene with Damon and Stefan.https://twitter.com/paintaworld/status/317457193110753280 *This episode had about 2.17 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.07 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #Vampervention Cultural References *'' '' is the title of the 1992 novel by . It takes its name from the song " " by ; the phrase "She's come undone" refrains throughout the song. *Both The Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars' 21st episode of the fourth season is called She's Come Undone. *In the literal sense, "come undone" refers to something becoming untied, unwrapped, unfastened, etc. In the figurative sense, it means that something has either not gone as planned,or has failed in some way. E.g. a plan can come undone meaning it hasn't worked as expected. A person can come undone meaning that they have lost their composure or self-control. Quotes :Damon: "Is the old you ready to come out and play?" :Stefan: "The only chance we have with her is to provoke her." :Caroline: "By torturing her?" :Damon: "The girl that we lost is right there, Stefan. I’m not stopping until I get her back." :Stefan: (to Elena) "You can stop this right now, it’s your choice." :Elena: "I’m gonna kill you!" ---- :Rebekah: "I was wondering if you were gonna say hello or keep ignoring me." :Matt: "I was working. I see you compelled the bartenders again." :Rebekah: "I'm celebrating. My brothers and I have parted company. Elijah and Nik ran off to New Orleans to chase God knows what, and I am finally free." :Matt: "Yeah, I heard about that." :Rebekah: "Did you hear I lost the cure, too? I was this close to the life that I always wanted and then poof, gone in a heartbeat." :Matt: "I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted it." :Rebekah: "Please. I know you were planning to steal it for Elena. I never had a chance did I?" :Matt: "I meant what I said, but if you want to feel sorry for yourself, go ahead." ---- :Elena: "Something is not right. I don't want to be here." :Damon: "What is wrong with you? Don't you want to be with your friends? Graduation parties, caps, gowns? You know the drill." :Elena: "What is this? We're not really here, are we? We're in my head." :Damon: "Relax. I just wanted to show you all the things you've been missing out on since you took the giant leap over the cuckoo's nest." :Elena: "Last day I remember." :Damon: "Let me guess: prom. Beautiful dress, gorgeous hair, you trying to murder Bonnie. Good thing I was there to take care of you." :Elena; "You starved me. You and Stefan." :Damon: "We had to keep you weak so I could bring you here. See, the way I figure it, if I can make you nostalgic, then you are already half-way to getting your humanity back." :Elena: "It's not gonna work, Damon." :Damon: "Well, there are other ways to provoke an emotional response." ---- :Stefan: "We're not letting anyone see her. That is the whole point. Isolation leads to misery, leads to emotion." :Caroline: "She's been here for days. She hasn't improved at all?" :Stefan: "She doesn't want to, Caroline. Not yet. She is devastated. She lost her brother, she attacked her friend, she killed an innocent woman." :Caroline: "You said you knew how to help her." :Stefan: "I did say that. We are." :Caroline: "How? By torturing her?" :Stefan: "It's not torture. It's an intervention. The only chance that we have with her is to provoke her to trigger something. Fear, anger, self pity, anything." :Caroline: "Let me talk to her before anymore 'intervention-ing.' If she is weak, she can't hurt me. Please, just let me try." ---- :Stefan: "Elena, Katherine's not worth your time. Even if you spend ten minutes of your life hating her, she wins." :Elena: "Not if I kill her." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 4x21-01.jpg|Matt 4x21-02.jpg|Stefan and Elena 4x21-03.jpg|Damon and Elena 4x21-04.jpg 4x21-05.jpg 525242_652516171432026_482767479_n.jpg|Caroline and Klaus Screenshot_1oit.png 547213 570166396349791 593908938 n.jpg O-THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-ELENA-570_595_slogo.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-01.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-02.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-04.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-05.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-10.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-14.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-17.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-21.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-23.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-24.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-25.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-26.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-27.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-01.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-02.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-04.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-05.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-10.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-12.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-14.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-17.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-19.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-21.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg Caroline_and_elena...jpg Caroline_and_elena_2.jpg Damon_4x21.jpg Elena_and_damon_4x21.jpg Elena_4x21.jpg Elena_4x21_3.jpg Caroline_4x21..jpg Caroline_and_stefan..jpg Stefan.....jpg Caroline_4x21....jpg Stefan_4x21.jpg 375034 10151354257366557 2056106466 n 595 slogo.jpg JpFQLxllVezl.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-03-20h46m28s249.png|Matt and Rebekah Vlcsnap-2013-05-02-23h23m29s209.png Bonniekatherineshescomeundone.png Carolineelena4x21.jpg Bonnieb4x21.jpg Katcoffee.jpg Elenafire4x21.jpg Elenadamonfireee.jpg Carolinephonee.jpg Carolineground.jpg Carolinesilasklaus.jpg Carosilasklau.jpg Rebekah4x2111.jpg Tvdelena4x21.jpg Elenamatttt.jpg Matttelenaa.jpg Damonnn4x21.jpg Deadmnatt4x21.jpg Ninadobreelenea.jpg Elenagcrying.jpg Humanityye.jpg Stefandamonelena4x21.jpg Candice+Accola+Vampire+Diaries+Season+4+Episode+mxwYnNVJjAhl.jpg Carolinecrying4x21.jpg Killkat4x21.jpg Matt (21).png Matt (20).png Matt (19).png Matt (18).png Matt (17).png Matt (16).png Matt (15).png Matt (14).png Matt (13).png Matt (12).png Matt (10).png Matt (9).png Matt (8).png Matt (7).png Matt (6).png Matt (5).png Matt (4).png Matt (3).png Matt (2).png Matt (1).png Bekah (31).png Bekah (30).png Bekah (29).png Bekah (28).png Bekah (27).png Bekah (26).png Bekah (25).png Bekah (24).png Bekah (23).png Bekah (22).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (20).png Bekah (19).png Bekah (18).png Bekah (17).png Bekah (16).png Bekah (15).png Bekah (14).png Bekah (13).png Bekah (12).png Bekah (11).png Bekah (10).png Bekah (9).png Bekah (8).png Bekah (7).png Bekah (6).png Bekah (5).png Bekah (4).png Bekah (3).png Delena421-1.jpg Delena421-2.jpg Delena421-3.jpg Delena421-4.jpg Delena421-5.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four